Histoire d'un chat
by Yu-B
Summary: Il n'aimait pas les humains, et préférait vivre dehors que d'avoir un maître. Mais le jour où il trouve un chaton abandonné, il se dit que finalement il va devoir revoir ses priorités de félin libre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir! Me revoilà cette fois-ci avec une histoire de Nekotalia! Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une! Non je ne suis pas fan des chats comme Japan, non je ne craque pas dès que j'en vois un, pas du tout. C'est quoi ces regards plein de sous-entendu? Bref! Alors, pour commencer dans ce nouveau "genre", je me base sur un doujinshi que j'ai trouvé il y a peu de temps. Cette fois, je ne peux pas donner de lien, alors je vous dirais comment le trouver à la fin de ce chapitre. Cette histoire devait être un one-shot mais ce serait trop long, alors ça sera en quatre chapitres (vous êtes chanceux). Je prévois de poster pas mal ce week-end, derniers jours de liberté avant le retour en cours... (pleure).**

**Pour ce qui concerne les noms des chats: les noms officiels sont ceux du chat-Allemagne, du chat-Japan et du chat-Italy, les autres viennent de mon petit cerveau! Allez, je vous laisse découvrir, j'espère que ça vous amusera. Bonne lecture!**

**Ah! _Hetalia_ a toujours le même créateur et maître.**

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil commençait doucement sa descente dans le ciel pour disparaître derrière les collines, au loin. Une belle soirée d'été qui arrivait là. Il était tranquillement installé sur le mur qui séparait la propriété de la rue, à regarder les passants défiler. Gildcat était un beau chat blanc, un de ces chats qu'on dit de « gouttière » et qui savent être tellement distingués sans être de race. Il avait de nombreuses blessures sur son pelage, comme des souvenirs de guerre, mais sa plus grande cicatrice se trouvait en plein sur son œil droit. Son maître disait qu'il lui rappelait « Scar » d'un film Disney, parfois. Ça les faisait rire. Une chance qu'il n'est pas perdu la vue. Il gigotait légèrement le cou, il aimait sentir le tissu de son ruban, lui servant de collier, contre son pelage. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

Tiens! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce drôle d'arrivage? Il reconnut le petit chien blanc de Kiku Honda, un ami de son maître, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le petit chaton perché sur le dos du chien. D'un bond il quitta son perchoir et se retrouva devant les deux passants.

- Salut! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous n'êtes pas perdu au moins? Tu dois être le chaton d'Honda!

Le petit chaton noir et blanc parut gêné et lui répondit d'un petit miaulement: « Oui, enchanté de vous connaître! Je suis Tama. Salutations! ».

Gildcat fit la moue. Eh ben! Si Tama était aussi sérieux que son maître ça promettait de ces discussions!

- Pas la peine d'être aussi stricte, tu sais. Tu es heureux chez ton maître?

- Très! -le chaton leva le museau vers le ciel, l'air rêveur- Kiku-sama est très gentil et très doux. C'est un bon maître, et je suis très heureux de pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Oh! Il va falloir que l'on rentre. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Nous parlerons plus longuement la prochaine fois, au revoir.

Le chat blanc miaula de ravissement et salua le drôle de duo qui continua sa route. Il venait de se trouver un nouveau copain, quelle chance!

* * *

Il se reposait tranquillement dans son panier, sagement roulé en boule quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Remuant légèrement les oreilles, il se redressa.

- C'est toi grand-frère? Où étais-tu encore passé, on va bientôt manger.

Germouser ouvrit de grands yeux (ce qui est assez étrange chez un chat), et lança un regard éloquent à Gildcat. Ce dernier était couvert de racines et de feuilles mortes, complètement couvert de terre et il tenait ce qui restait de son ruban dans la gueule, l'air contrit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu? Tu t'es vu?

- Bah tu vas rire, y'avait un oiseau et…

- Je veux pas le savoir! C'est pas vrai, c'est moi le cadet et je suis obligé de te surveiller sans arrêt! Tu m'énerves! Comportes-toi comme un chat bien élevé, enfin! Tu n'es plus un chaton! Et regarde ce que tu as fais à ton ruban!

Il désigna de sa patte noire le pauvre morceau de tissu coloré qui gisait au sol. Gildcat se secoua, enlevant les feuilles d'arbres qui restaient accrochées à ses poils et secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas vouloir écouter le sermon de son petit frère. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas Germouser: « Ce collier est un cadeau de nos maîtres, fait un peu attention à tes affaires, imbécile! Je te préviens, cette fois je ne te couvre pas! ».

- Du calme frangin, du calme. - il recula, quand Germouser faisait le dos rond, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

Soudain, il se sentit soulever de terre par de grandes mains. Il se retrouva nez à museau avec Ludwig, le maître de son petit frère. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air attendri, le grand blond devait être dans un bon jour, d'habitude il était plus virulent sur la propreté.

- Alala. Tu es dans un drôle d'état, toi.

- Miaw!

Gildcat ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner, Ludwig ne résista pas et le serra contre lui. Le chat blanc ronronna encore plus, ce qu'il aimait les câlins!

- Allez, on va te nettoyer toute cette crasse.

Germouser regarda son grand frère se faire chouchouter d'un air figé, entre le blasé et l'exaspéré. Son aîné ne grandirait jamais…

* * *

- Et voilà, un nouveau collier. Tu es content?

- Miaw!

Bien évidemment qu'il était content, un nouveau ruban exactement comme l'autre. Il était de nouveau superbe, quel pied!

- On va pouvoir jeter celui-là.

- _Quoi? Ah non! _

Il sauta et attrapa le vieux ruban d'un coup. Ludwig le regarda s'enfuir dans le couloir, étonné. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué?

* * *

Gildcat était ennuyé, il adorait maître Ludwig mais ce dernier était vraiment trop maniaque. Il se souvenait que le mois dernier, l'allemand avait décidé de jeter tous leurs anciens jouets et maître Gilbert avait du se battre pour sauver son ours en peluche. En parlant de maître Gilbert… le chat se faufila dans la pièce « secrète » de l'albinos. Sa pièce réservée à tous ses journaux intimes. Il y en avait des tas, s'il cachait son vieux ruban dans l'un de ces carnets, personne ne pourrait le trouver. Il s'appuya quelques secondes sur ses pattes arrières et bondit vers la première étagère qu'il trouva. Mais il avait mal calculé son coup et au lieu de se trouva sur l'étagère élue, il glissa, tombant au sol avec plusieurs carnets.

BRAM!

- C'est quoi ce bruit?

Gilbert reposa le journal qu'il lisait pour s'avancer vers la source du boucan, il fut surpris en voyant Gildcat sur le dos, l'air profondément choqué, entouré de carnets ouverts. Les chats ne retombaient pas toujours sur leurs pattes.

* * *

**Bien, bon bah à suivre...**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse de "lire" (sérieusement, qui lit le japonais couramment ici?) le doujinshi, vous êtes prêts à prendre des notes? Bien. Alors vous allez sur le site "Zerochan" et vous tapez "Nekotalia" pour la recherche. Ensuite vous allez page 12 sur 32 et là vous cliquez sur la troisième image en partant du haut à gauche. Le doujinshi se lit en trois parties. Bonne chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le "pourquoi du comment"! On remonte le temps et on rentre dans l'univers des chats de gouttière. Love Cats! Oups, je me laisse aller là. Bien, et ben bonne lecture.**

**_Hetalia_ miaw miaw miaw Papa _Hetalia_. Compris? **

* * *

Il les connaissait déjà de vue, ces deux frères. Ils venaient tous les jours se promener dans le grand parc de la ville, avec leurs chiens. L'albinos avait l'air toujours survolté, le grand blond était beaucoup plus calme. À cette époque il n'avait pas de nom, il était lui et ça lui suffisait.

Il n'aimait pas les humains et ne voyait pas en quoi habiter chez eux pouvait être génial. Il était mieux tout seul. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il était seul sur sa branche, à regarder les promeneurs.

GROUIIK.

Si il avait pu il en aurait rougit. Son ventre savait se faire entendre…

- Bon! C'est l'heure de manger!

Oui, c'était ça la vraie vie: la liberté totale. Aujourd'hui était un bon jour, il avait trouvé une bonne souris. Elle gigotait encore, essayant de s'échapper aux crocs qui la retenaient prisonnière. Il allait avoir droit à un vrai festin! Super!

- Mii! Mii! Mii!

- Hum? C'est quoi ça?

Il se rapprocha et vit un chaton noir roulé en boule, caché par les broussailles. Il avait du être abandonné. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser mourir de faim, il avait l'air tellement épuisé, le pauvre chaton!

- Hey! Arrête de miauler comme ça, voyons! Regarde, j'ai attrapé une souris, je te la donne, mange-là vite.

Il posa l'animal aux pieds de l'orphelin et attendit que celui-ci se décide à la dévorer… mais il se contentait de la regarder. Il était vraiment tout petit, et visiblement il ne savait pas encore parler. Il se contentait de miauler. Soudain, le chaton se jeta sous son ventre.

- Minute! Je ne suis pas une femelle moi! Lâche-moi!

- Mii!

- Ah! La souris, idiot!

Le rongeur en avait profité pour s'enfuir, une chance comme ça, il ne fallait pas la rater. Il allait la poursuivre quand il sentit des petites pattes s'accrocher à sa queue. Ça faisait un sacré contraste ce noir et ce blanc.

- Mii!

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas le cran d'abandonner ce petit, il fallait qu'il lui trouve du lait, et vite.

- Bon j'ai compris, reste là je vais te trouver à manger.

* * *

Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il devait trouver une femelle et il savait exactement à qui s'adresser: la petite chatte de la rue Mozart _(1)_, miss Tulipe _(2)_. Elle avait un sale caractère mais elle l'aiderait sûrement. La voilà justement qui dormait paisiblement sur un fauteuil.

- Pss! Miss Tulipe! Hey!

- Hum? Oh! Encore toi saleté de vagabond! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Relax! Je ne t'ai rien fait! Dis-moi… tu voudrais bien me prêter tes mamelles quelques minutes?

Miss Tulipe resta interdite, avant de se mettre à miauler très fort: « Rustre! Malappris! Goujat! Hors de chez moi! ». Tout en évitant les jouets de la demoiselle, notre héros félin se demandait bien pourquoi ça n'avait pas marcher.

- C'est vraiment une furie! Aie!

Mince, c'était quoi cette femelle qui lançait des poêles à la tête des chats!

* * *

Miss Tulipe surveillait la rue du haut de sa fenêtre. Elle était encore furieuse, ce vagabond blanc lui en faisait de belles, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il était si vulgaire.

- Me demander de lui prêter mes mamelles, mais il n'est pas bien lui! La prochaine fois que je le vois, il va connaître ma colère! Mrraw!

Tiens, en parlant du matou… il se trouvait sur le toit d'en face. Courant comme si il avait le diable après lui.

- _Il a certainement dû faire une nouvelle connerie… mais?_

Elle regarda fixement, ça alors! Le vagabond tenait un chaton dans sa gueule. Miss Tulipe baissa les oreilles.

- _Si il m'avait dit que c'était pour son chaton je l'aurais aidé. Quel idiot. Le pauvre petit doit avoir besoin de lait. Je vais chercher de l'aide. _

Elle quitta son perchoir et se dirigea vers la rue voisine.

* * *

Il était bien ennuyé. À croire que toutes les femelles de la ville avaient disparues dans un autre monde. Et le petit qui avait toujours faim! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi.

- Bonjour mon cher ami! Besoin d'aide?

Un superbe chat Persan s'approchait. Il posa le chaton près de lui, s'assurant qu'il ne glisse pas du toit. Il connaissait ce chat, ça lui arrivait de bavarder avec lui. C'était un chat un peu bizarre mais il était d'excellente compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Napoléon?

- Miss Tulipe m'a prévenu que tu cherchais de la nourriture, alors me voilà.

Napoléon baissa les yeux vers le chaton noir.

- Alors c'est lui le petit bout de chou! Il est adorable! On dirait une peluche! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Je l'imagine entouré de roses rouges, magnifique!

- _Et voilà… bizarre. _Arrête un peu ton délire et dis-moi où je peux lui trouver à manger.

- Suis-moi! Tu ne vas pas être déçu.

Il ronronna de plaisir, enfin!

* * *

Le trio marchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans les rues de la ville.

- C'est encore loin?

- Un peu de patience mon cher! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!

- Quoi?

- Miaw!

Le Persan accéléra et s'enroula autour des jambes d'un homme. Celui-ci avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en catogan et revenait visiblement du marché, il avait les bras chargé de paquets. Une baguette dépassait.

- Napoléon! Que fais-tu là, je croyais que tu voulais passer la journée à dormir sur le canapé.

- Miaw! Miaw!

- Oh! Quel est cet adorable chaton que tu me ramènes?

L'homme se pencha et caressa le petit chat noir. Il tenait dans sa seule main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est maigre, un peu de nourriture ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Mii! Mii!

Le blond sourit, déjà gaga devant le chaton. Il se retourna, et vit un troisième chat. Celui-ci était blanc et le fixait d'un air froid. Il se tenait à un mètre de distance, comme si il refusait de s'approcher.

- Pas la peine d'être sur tes gardes, voyons. Tu dois avoir faim aussi, viens, je vais te donner à manger.

Le chat releva le museau, étonné qu'un humain se montre si serviable.

* * *

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureuse. La déco du salon était un peu vieillotte, mais c'était agréable. L'homme s'approcha et posa une assiette remplie à raz-bord devant lui.

- Tiens, ça te donnera des forces.

Il renifla et secoua la tête: « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas bon pour la poubelle? ».

Napoléon s'approcha de son ami, faisant virevolter ses longs poils blancs à chaque pas.

- Allons! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose de mon bien-aimé maître Francis? Mon maître me nourrit et s'occupe extrêmement bien de moi. Il me toilette avec amour et patience. Regarde, n'ai-je pas l'air magnifique? Maître Francis est un amour d'humain.

Il plissa les yeux: « Je n'aime pas les humains. Ils n'attirent que des problèmes. ».

- Mouais, en attendant tu es très content devant cette assiette, tu baves d'envie de tout dévorer.

- La ferme! Je suis pragmatique, c'est tout!

Il fit mine de ne pas voir l'air moqueur du Persan et commença à manger, bon dieu! C'était délicieux! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim?

- Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire pour le petit?

Il releva la tête et lança un regard au chaton. Francis, assis sur le canapé, lui donnait du lait, il avait l'air de ne rien avoir avalé depuis des siècles. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes.

- C'était très bon, remercie ton humain pour moi. Je vais y aller.

- Hey minute! Tu ne vas laisser le chaton tout seul!

Le chaton justement se mit à miauler. Il gigota tellement qu'il glissa de la main de Francis et tomba par terre. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, il se remit sur ses pattes et s'empressa de rejoindre le grand chat blanc.

- Mii! Mii! Me laisse pas! Me laisse pas!

Il regarda la petite boule de poile qui s'accrochait à sa patte arrière. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de le garder avec lui, mais comment arriverait-il à le nourrir convenablement? Il avait déjà un mal fou à se nourrir lui-même.

L'homme, toujours assis, se mit à rire: « Vous êtes mignon. On dirait deux frères. Tu sais le chat, si jamais vous avez faim vous n'avez qu'à revenir ici. Tu connais le chemin maintenant, la maison te sera toujours ouverte. ».

Napoléon miaula, tout à fait d'accord avec son cher maître Francis.

- Je te l'avais dis! Il est génial mon maître! Un amour de français!

Il baissa le museau vers le chaton: « Tu restes avec moi? ».

- Mii!

* * *

C'est ainsi que les semaines défilèrent. Il s'occupa de son petit frère avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils vivaient libres, dormant à la belle étoile et venaient presque tous les jours chez Napoléon. La plupart du temps Francis était à la maison, mais les jours où il était absent il prenait soin de leur laisser de la nourriture dans le salon, toujours à côté du canapé. Ils entraient par la chatière et dînaient en compagnie du Persan. C'était devenu un rituel. Un quotidien plaisant pour le chat qui s'était terriblement attaché au chaton. Chaton qui grandissait, il avait un sacré caractère, et des fois on se demandait lequel des deux étaient l'aîné.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'ils squattaient de nouveau le salon de Napoléon, on sonna à la porte. Francis attendait un ami: Kiku Honda. Le japonais fut surpris de voir que deux autres chats avaient élus domicile chez son ami.

- Tu transformes ta maison en refuge?

- Oh, ce sont des amis de Napoléon. Ils restent une heure ou deux chaque jour avant de repartir vagabonder. Le chaton est adorable, tu ne trouves pas?

- Le chat blanc à beaucoup de cicatrices. Il a du être maltraité.

- Je pense aussi. Au début, il était très froid, maintenant il est plutôt amical. Il a toujours un œil sur le chaton, on dirait qu'il s'est donné pour mission de le protéger coûte que coûte. Il a du se sentir très seul avant de le rencontrer.

Le français regarda le trio de matous en train de dévorer leur nourriture tout en miaulant. On aurait dit qu'ils riaient. Il appréciait beaucoup ce chat blanc, lui aussi avait connu la maltraitance étant enfant, il savait à quel point on pouvait se sentir seul dans ces moments-là. Il était heureux que le chat soit devenu moins méfiant envers les humains. Il était contre la maltraitance faite aux animaux, contrairement aux hommes, les animaux ne pouvaient pas crier à l'aide quand on les blessait.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables. Je les aurais bien pris mais mon chien n'est pas encore très bien habitué à notre nouvelle maison.

- Oh je crois qu'ils aiment bien leur liberté. Si jamais j'entends parler de chatons à donner, je t'appelle!

- Avec joie!

Le chaton regardait les humains discuter. Ce japonais l'intriguait.

- Il semble si calme, si serein. Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi maître de lui?

- Ah! Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il est classe l'asiatique! Napoléon, ton maître a des amis très distingués!

Le Persan prit un air gêné: « Tu ne connais pas mon maître. Si il s'entend aussi bien avec Honda c'est parce que… ».

Un cri le coupa dans sa phrase, les chats tournèrent la tête vers les humains qui avaient subitement échangé leur costume de travail contre des vêtements plus sportifs. Le japonais avait même attaché sa frange avec une pince. Ils faisaient de grands gestes et poussaient de grands cris de joie devant des livres remplis d'images. Ils semblaient partis dans un monde où les roses et les cœurs poussaient comme des champignons.

Le Persan poussa un autre soupir: « Ils sont fan de bandes-dessinées japonaises dites « yaoi », je n'ai jamais très bien compris, mais à chaque fois qu'ils commencent une discussion de ce genre, on ne les arrête plus. ».

- _Finalement le maître est aussi chelou que le chat._

* * *

Les journées se raccourcissaient, il faisait aussi plus froid la nuit. L'hiver approchait. Les deux chats gambadaient dans le parc, courant après les derniers papillons de la saison et s'amusant à sautiller en tous sens.

Le chaton courrait derrière son aîné, inquiet. Le chat blanc semblait boiter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la patte, grand-frère? Ça saigne un peu.

- Oh! Mince! J'ai du me cogner sans m'en rendre compte!

- Tu te blesses sans le remarquer, maintenant? Je te savais tête dans le seau mais là…

- Oh c'est bon! Un coup de langue et on en parlera plus.

Il s'asseyait sur le derrière et se pencha vers sa blessure, léchant le sang séché.

* * *

- Allez grand-frère! Napoléon va nous attendre! Il faut aller manger!

Le chat bailla, montrant ouvertement que ce que son cadet lui disait ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'était allongé dans leur repaire, un vieux tuyau laissé à l'abandon, au fond du parc. Il se voyait bien roupiller quelques heures, il était bien là. Le chaton commença à montrer les crocs: « Bouge-toi, imbécile de grand-frère! J'ai faim! ».

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul, à moins que tu n'aies peur de te perdre?

- Je suis parfaitement capable d'y aller tout seul! Puisque c'est ça j'y vais! Non mais!

- Fais bien attention à toi.

- Mais oui! Je suis plus un chaton!

- Tu en as la taille.

- Oh ça va!

Le chat ferma les yeux, se moquant de son petit frère qui prenait si facilement la mouche. Il reprit son sérieux et répéta au petit de bien faire attention. Le chaton lui promit, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop, son frère n'était pas si insistant d'habitude.

* * *

**_(1)_ Ici vous pouvez admirer mon gros clin d'oeil très philosophique et pas du tout trouvé à la dernière minute. **

**_(2)_ La Tulipe est la fleur emblématique de la Hongrie. Oui, je sais faire des recherches, oui. Hahaha!**

**A suivre... (comment je "kiffe grave" cette expression "à suivre"... ok, ok, j'arrête de dire des bêtises!)**


End file.
